


The Sour and the Sweet

by kjh0002



Category: BC221 - Fandom, ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Fluff, M/M, and maybe eventual smut, if i dont chickened out lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjh0002/pseuds/kjh0002
Summary: "Your love for a strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance, but I still think that’s really cute"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head up, in this story, Ziyang is on the same age as Bu Fan and Yue yue is only a year older than them. And the rest is how it is. This is my first time writing fanfic, so i hope you will enjoy it!

Sounds of pot and pans can be heard from the small bakery that huddled among the huge city building. The sweet smells of cinnamon and hot apples lingers in the air, inviting people to stepped inside the store. The sign above the window was written in an exquisite gold lettering that is contrasting against the midnight blue background.The front of the shop was decorated with potted plants sitting underneath the big window. 

When you walked inside, the floor was a black and white checkerboard tiles that have yellowed over the decades, hum of mixers filled the air along with the smell of uncooked batter. So much space had been taken up by the ovens and mouth watering goods that sat nicely on the displays, a man with brown hair and white flowy shirt could be seen working rigorously away. His slender fingers making incisions in the surface of bread and then dust it with more sugar. His face was powdered with flour, hands sticky with dough and a cheeky grin tugging at his thin lips. When the baking was mostly done, Yue yue would open the doors, letting the aroma of the baking waft out to the street. 

Becoming a baker was the last thing Yue yue had in mind, he never thought that he had the nerve to drop his 9 to 5 job and spent half of his saving to build a small bakery. But in just a few months the queue for his cakes and pastry was long no matter what the weather was. He wakes up before the sun to knead the dough, mix the ingredients for various pastries and bake bread. This has become a habit of his that he would never trade for anything in this world. Some people soak in bubble bath and others lose themselves in books, but Yue yue baked cakes. It’s his way to relaxed.

By midnight there would be batter splatters, spilled milk on the countertops, dirty dishes and pans waiting to be cleaned. Yue yue didn’t mind though, he cleaned the place silently. Sometimes he’d sung along to the rock ballad radio station. 

As the night grew darker and darker, Yue yue finally walked away from the small building. The cold night breeze blew right through his sweater as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself, his hair fell loose about his face, tousled and tangled. He trudged along the pavement, his mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seems to echo throughout the alley. Under the moonless night, Yue yue sighed and wish he had someone to come home to.


	2. Chapter 2

Yue yue poured a cup of coffee as the doorbell rang, indicating someone came in. The approaching footsteps make short little strutting steps like a clockwork soldier, without having to turn his back Yue yue already know who it was. 

“How’s Thailand?” he asked.  
the footsteps falls and turned into a rustling of someone reaching into their bag, this made Yue yue finally turned around, his curiosity building. The man pulled out something that’s covered with bright and colorful clothes, Yue yue had never seen anything like that, his hand immediately reached out to take it. The package is heavy on his hand.

“They said it is a lucky charm,” the man chirped in, as Yue yue carefully unwrapped the clothes. Inside there are one wooden elephant with its trunks up and another small one as a key chain. The wooden elephant were decorated with intricate and delicate carving, Yue yue held up the small key chain laughing at how small it is, yet beautifully decorated with tiny vibrant beads. 

“Thank you,” Yue yue said “you know I need more luck on my side these days, this will come in handy.” the man before him snorted. He has a slim and muscular figure with an almost perfectly symmetrical face, he held his head high. His dark hair tousled lightly and his full pink lips were pressed firmly together into a smile. 

“Glad you are back, Yang Yang”

\--------

“You know, sometimes I wonder how do you,” Ziyang hands made a vague gesture “how do you do this all by yourself ? ” he blabbered. The younger boy now worked with Yue yue in the bakery after months and months of nagging. Yue yue was hesitant at first, Ziyang is the only one he knows who can hurts himself by doing nothing. Instead of answering the question, Yue yue sauntered to one of the ovens and pulled out a tray of freshly baked chocolate cake leaving Ziyang even more baffled at how much cakes there are. 

It was a slow day and they had nothing to do beside watching people that passed the store and pretending to narrate their lives. That’s until a group of two loud boys walked in. One of them looks weirdly familiar to a cartoon character that just aired. 

“Huba,” Ziyang muttered.  
“What?”  
“Huba, you know the radish monster. He looks like Huba”  
Yue yue gave Ziyang a light slap on the shoulder before he went to greet them. 

“Hello, looking for a specific cake or something?” Yue yue asked one of the boys. He turned around and Yue yue was stunned. 

He was really tall and had short dark hair with a buzz cut on the sides. His eyes were sharp and dark. Yue yue mouth was dry and he quickly became aware he had been staring. 

“Yeah, we need a birthday cake. Do you have any that’s ready?” The guy said with a shy smile. 

He had the nicest smile. Yue yue had actually felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“We do,” Yue yue answered while trying to gain his confidence back. “You are lucky our favorite chocolate cake had just came out from the oven.” 

“Oi, Bu Fan stop flirting and help me pick a cake for Shengen!” Huba called from across the room. Yue yue had no idea why he addressed him as Huba, but he knows Ziyang is the one to blame. The tall guy whose name is Bu Fan, stared at his friend in disbelief. 

“Uh sorry, he’s always like that.” Bu Fan stammered, he ducks his head in embarrassment. “We will take that then, and can you um, decorate the cake?” He continues. 

“Sure, it’s not like we are busy anyway.” Yue yue said as he went to retrieve the cake, Bu Fan following closely behind. 

“So I’ve never seen you before, you just move into town?” Yue yue asked. 

Bu Fan didn’t expect conversation. He shot a nervous glance at Huba who’s snickering while typing furiously at his phone. 

“No, we just never went to this part of town. My name is Xing Jie by the way,” the boy who looked like Huba chimed in. “My mother is actually a regular here, you probably know her.”

Yue yue eyebrows shot upwards. “Oh, she must be the one who always bought our croissants and muffins,” Xing Jie nodded, looking pleased. “Nice to meet you then, my name is Yue yue and that’s Ziyang on the cashier.” Ziyang waved at them awkwardly. 

After a few friendly bickering between Bu Fan and Xing Jie about the color of the icing, Yue yue finally finished decorating the cake. He carefully put it inside a box and closed the lid slowly to make sure he didn’t ruined anything.

“Well it was nice meeting you,” Yue yue said with a smile that showed his snaggletooth, handing Bu Fan his cake. “You too.” Bu Fan said completely unaware he had been staring without taking the cake. 

Ziyang fake a cough and Xing Jie pushed Bu Fan away from the counter. “Well excuse me,” he said grabbing the cake and heading for the door after saying thank you to both Yue yue and Ziyang.

“Uh, I guess, I’ll see you around then.” Bu Fan said snapping out of it, he then waved at Yue yue with another smile and went out the door.

“That was amusing,” Ziyang leered as he watched them walked away from the storefront. Yue yue can only hushed him down while trying to hide his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I really appreciate it ♡  
> feedback is welcomed! i'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, i hope i can improve as i go on :)

**Author's Note:**

> i write this in a whim, that's why it's short. But i'll keep them coming! i'll try to update regularly, but uh we will see


End file.
